1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic capacitor mounting structure and a ceramic capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
When a voltage is applied to a ceramic capacitor, a mechanical distortion having a magnitude corresponding to the applied voltage occurs in the ceramic sintered body because of the electrostrictive effect of the ceramic. Consequently, a vibration occurs in the ceramic capacitor when an AC voltage is applied thereto. Such a vibration propagates to a substrate mounting the ceramic capacitor, which causes the problem of sounding in the substrate.
Therefore, for reducing the sounding of the substrate, a structure in which a pair of ceramic capacitors are mounted symmetrical to each other on the front and rear faces of the substrate with the substrate interposed therebetween has been considered (see Patent Document 1). The mounting structure described in Patent Document 1 mounts a pair of ceramic capacitors symmetrical to each other on the front and rear faces of the substrate with the substrate interposed therebetween, so that respective vibrations generated in the capacitors cancel each other out, thereby suppressing the sounding.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-232030